1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner device in a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a conventional vehicular air cleaner device, an air cleaner disposed in a rear portion of a vehicle body is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-295128).
The following description is now provided about FIGS. 1, 3 and 4 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-295128.
In FIG. 4, a small-sized vehicle 1 is provided with a pair of right and left side tubes 2a which constitute a body frame 2, and an engine body 22 and an air cleaner 20 are disposed between the side tubes 2a. Numeral 3 denotes a seat disposed in front of the engine body 22 and numeral 6 denotes a rear wheel.
In FIG. 3, the air cleaner 20 is connected to the engine body 22 through a carburetor 21 disposed in front of the air cleaner 20.
In FIG. 1, an exhaust pipe is connected to a front portion of the engine body 22 and a muffler 24 extending substantially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is connected to an end portion of the exhaust pipe. The muffler 24 and the air cleaner 20 disposed behind the engine body 22 are both disposed between the side tubes 2a.
For example, in the case of a vehicle having a rear cargo bed, the engine body 22 and the air cleaner 20 are disposed low, or in the case of an all terrain vehicle adapted to run across rivers or marshes, it is necessary to take into account the influence of water-covering on the air cleaner 20.
In the case of a small-sized vehicle 1, a large space is present between the right and left side tubes 2a and therefore it is possible to attain the reduction in size of the vehicle by shortening the distance between the side tubes 2a. However, since for example the exhaust pipe and the muffler 24 generate heat, it is necessary that the arrangement of surrounding components be taken into account.
Further, the arrangement of an intake port for introducing air into the air cleaner 20 must also be taken into account lest an element installed within the air cleaner 20 should become dirty in an early stage due to dust rolled up by rear wheels 6.